


Be With Me

by RensKnight18



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam is married, Co-Stars - Freeform, Daisy is crushing on Adam, Daisy is engaged, Davier, F/M, Forbidden Fruit, Lust, Masturbation, Movie Shoot, RPF, Rating will change as we go, Temptation, contemplating cheating, injuries, saber fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: After an innocent accident on set, Adam comes to Daisy's trailer to check she's ok. He does it because he's nice, because he cares - he invites her to dinner because he feels bad. Would he have invited her if he knew her true feelings? And how long will she be able to hide them from him?
Relationships: Adam Driver/Daisy Ridley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Be With Me

She knows he didn’t _intend_ to injure her - it’s one of the risks of their roles after all - but shit, it fuckin’ hurts. Daisy’s hand is almost numb to all feeling, having been immersed in ice water for probably far too long and when she’s finally brave enough to remove it her fingers are close to blue.

Luckily she removed it when she did or she’d probably be stuck in the trailer for the rest of the week unable to film due to only having one hand. Ok, it’s probably not _that_ serious but once the feeling returns she’s sure it’s gonna hurt. _Bad_.

A lightsaber fight on the wreckage of the Death Star was the scene of the crime. They’d rehearsed for two days straight just on this one scene, worked out the ropes and wires for the flips, the choreo for the fight itself and stepped it all out but even with all that rehearsal, accidents still happen and unfortunately it was her turn to bear the brunt of Adam’s fierce saber-swing.

In a way she was thankful as her unexpected injury meant time alone in her trailer and less time she had to spend finding an excuse to avoid her co-star.

Why was she avoiding him exactly? Well, it’s a long story and one 5 years in the making.

When she looks back it likely started the moment she first laid eyes on her gigantic-ly handsome co-star and it’s really only gotten worse since then. He was married then and he’s still married now, whereas she was single back then and engaged now. Engaged to a nice guy too – Tom.

Tom’s great. He’s kind and sweet. He’s sensitive and he loves her - but he’s no Adam.

If she’s honest she loves Tom too. Can you love two men at the same time? She feels now that’s entirely possible even though if any of her girlfriends said the same thing to her she’d likely tell them to just woman up and pick one!

But that’s not as easy when it’s your own feelings involved. And breaking up with Tom doesn’t bear thinking about. He’s been so good to her, so comforting through all the shit of the Star Wars machine, and she’s so grateful.

Still, these feelings for Adam won’t go away and she doesn’t know how to make them either. Her life has changed in many ways since joining the cast of Star Wars but despite all of that, her feelings for Adam haven’t changed. In fact, they’ve only gotten stronger, to the point it's getting harder and harder to be around him at all.

Performing for the cameras is fine, that’s go time and nothing makes her lose focus then, but in between times – behind the scenes on set and reading lines, fight training etc – it’s getting more and more awkward.

Daisy often wonders if Adam notices she's avoiding him - if he ever considers the reasons why. Thankfully he seems mostly oblivious, but she also thinks even if he noticed he probably wouldn’t say anything. For such a large guy, he’s really quite soft from what she’s seen. He’s a great listener and when you talk he stares at you with these _intense eyes_ that she could just drown in and if she looks his way while talking, she quickly loses her train of thought.

But that’s just the way he is. He’s Adam Driver and she’s fallen for him hook, line and sinker.

Of course there’s nothing they can do about it, even if he wanted to. He’s married and she’s engaged. And Daisy’s never cheated, never even considered it-

Until now. And she _hates herself_ for it.

He’s got a loving wife _and_ a son, it’d be so complicated if anything ever happened that it’s probably not even worth going there. Daisy decides then if anything _is_ going to happen, Adam’s going to have to be the one to initiate it. That way she won’t feel so guilty.

Guilty. Just not _as_ guilty.

A knock on her trailer door jolts her thoughts, Daisy grabbing her robe from the hanger to sling it around her before checking her appearance over in the mirror. She’d been crying from the pain earlier, eyes still slightly red but apart from that she still has her set makeup and costume on.

She knows now the day’s shoot is done she really should get changed but-

‘Dais?’ a deep voice rumbles from just outside her door. ‘Just wanted to make sure you were ok’

_Adam._

Fuck.

Not really who she wants to see right now, but deep down she’s grateful he’s concerned enough to check on her. Tucking a loose hair back into a bun and ensuring her robe is tied tight, she pushes the flimsy trailer door open to see him standing just outside, black shoes scuffing in the dirt as he waits.

He looks up when he sees her, smiling. Then his brow creases almost immediately. ‘Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?’

Damn, she was hoping he wouldn’t notice her red eyes, but he always _was_ perceptive.

‘I’m fine. Nothing a cool bowl of ice won’t fix’

She lets out a little chuckle, trying to play it down but the truth is her hand throbs with pain now it’s finally thawing out.

He spots her hand, reaching for it. ‘Can I see?’

She reaches out and he studies it for a moment, turning it over in his own large hand. ‘Fuck, it’s swollen. Did you get this checked out by the doc?’

‘Yeah, straight after it happened. He just told me to ice it and not use it until tomorrow, so eating dinner might be tough’. Another laugh, followed by a wince as a pang of pain shoots up her arm.

‘Shit, I’m so sorry. I knew straight away I’d hurt you and I felt terrible’

‘Don’t worry about it. Accidents happen, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me’

‘Still. Is there anything I can do to help? Why don’t you come to my trailer and I’ll make you dinner. Can’t promise much’ he laughs, ‘but means you won’t have to lift a finger. So to speak’

He always knows how to make her smile. He’s such a dork.

She knows she shouldn’t go to his trailer because she’s not sure she could control herself alone with him, yet the promise of a cooked dinner and a little care and affection is just too good to pass up.

‘You don’t have to’

‘I want to. Please? I feel terrible’

He stares up at her with those adorably, dark puppy-dog eyes and she’s gone. The word no leaves her vocabulary altogether.

‘Ok’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. Thanks, I appreciate it. I’ll probably starve otherwise’

‘Don’t mention it. Least I can do. See you in an hour or so?’

There’s still time to back out. Still time to say no and thereby avoid any ounce of temptation to throw herself at the poor guy.

There’s still time to say-

‘Yep. See you then’

She watches him leave before shutting the door to slump against it.

Daisy only hopes _he_ can control his feelings – if he even _has any_ – because God knows she’s not good at hiding her own.

\----------

‘You don’t have to feed me, geez’ she groans as he cuts a bite of her TV dinner, offering the fork to her. ‘I’m not a child’

She giggles and he laughs. It’s a deep, hearty laugh and she’s always loved it.

‘Sorry’ He lowers the fork and lets her pick it up with her free hand. ‘I’m so used to doing that for Ben’

‘It’s so weird hearing you say your son’s name’

Daisy hopes that doesn’t sound harsh because she doesn’t mean it that way.

‘Why’s that?’

‘Because his name’s Ben. Did you name him aft-‘

‘No’ he chuckles, shaking his head. ‘And you’d be surprised how many people have asked me that in the last few years’

‘So, you had it picked out before Star Wars?’

‘Well before, actually. Jo’s always liked it and we wanted something simple. Trust me, it was well and truly on our list before I signed up for this gig. But she wanted to keep it and it was hard to come up with something else we both liked so…’

‘Ah. Makes sense’

‘Poor kid will probably cop Star Wars jibes his whole life but hey, with a Dad like Kylo Ren I guess that was bound to happen anyway’

‘Yeah’ Daisy laughs, trying her best to eat one handed and failing badly. ‘I think everyone in the world knows you as Kylo now so that’s kinda inevitable, I guess’

‘He’ll be right. I taught him a few saber moves so he’ll be able to defend himself alright’

They laugh at the cuteness and Daisy realises how much she loves just talking to the guy. When they were filming TLJ they’d sit up some nights until well into the morning just talking. She realises that’s when her feelings for him started to deepen – when she started to hear about his life and found out the type of person he was away from the Star Wars machine.

When you first meet Adam you think he’s this intense guy who doesn’t smile much, maybe a bit rough around the edges but when you really get to know him everyone would say the same things – he’s quiet yet charming, a great listener and he cares and has a big heart. All important qualities in a man.

And there’s something about him that just – draws you in. Like, you get sucked in and he takes a hold you just can’t shake.

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to cut that up for you?’

He looks like he hates asking but Daisy’s about to swallow her pride and admit she needs help because right now she’s starving.

She sighs. ‘Sorry. If you wouldn’t mind? You realise how much you need two hands when you only have one’

‘One hand is ok for certain things’ he chuckles, eyeing her as he reaches across the table to cut the tofu up into smaller pieces so she can stab them with her fork.

‘True. Do you...do that a lot when you’re away from home?’

He looks up at her strange question and she realises she probably shouldn’t be asking something so personal. She has no filter sometimes.

‘Only you could ask me that and get away with it’ he smiles, huffing another laugh. ‘And yeah. A lot’

Daisy blushes a little, imagining him grabbing his heavy cock in his hands to stroke it. She shouldn’t be imagining it, but she is. She really, really is.

‘Me too’

‘That's awesome’ He smiles again and there’s a glimmer in his eyes. ‘Not many women would admit that’

Daisy shrugs. ‘I’m not most women and you know what? You’re right. And it sucks. Guys can talk about wanking and no one bats an eyelid, but if a woman dares say she touches herself people freak out’

‘You’re right, it does suck. If it’s good enough for us it should be good enough for you, too’

See? Such a sweetheart.

‘It’s nice to hear a guy that gets it, seriously. Sorry, this isn’t the conversation I expected to have coming here’ she laughs, yet she can tell he couldn’t care less.

‘I wouldn’t talk about this with everyone, trust me. But it’s all good’

‘Ok. Change of topic’

‘Alright’

They talk about the following day’s shoot, which luckily doesn’t involve her character Rey much because her hand just isn’t up to it at the moment, talking over the remainder of the script left to shoot.

‘Can you believe in 2 weeks we’ll be done for good? After 6 fuckin’ years?’

‘I know. Seems crazy it’s been that long’

‘Have you enjoyed it?’

‘Most of it. Has its days, like any shoot does but it’s been fun mostly. I’ve never worked on something of this scale before. You either, right?’

‘No, definitely not. Only thing I’m worried about is being unemployed’ she grimaces. ‘Cause I’ve got nothing booked as yet’

‘Something will come up, don’t stress’

‘Hope so. What about you?’

‘Uh, yeah…got a bit on’

‘You always have. Hollywood’s most wanted’ she teases, and she means it as the highest compliment, but she’s clearly embarrassed him.

‘Can’t complain’

Daisy yawns and she realises how long she’s been here. She could stay all night and talk but he’s got a big day on set tomorrow and she doesn’t want to impede that in any way.

‘I should go, it’s getting late’

‘Shit. Is that the time?’ Adam stretches his arms above his head before standing to help her stand. He’s so considerate.

‘Time flies when you’re having fun, they say’

‘Indeed it does’

He smiles then and there’s an awkward silnce. Daisy doesn’t want to leave but she knows she has to.

Grabbing her coat she attempts to wrangle it on and he helps with that too, large hands settling the coat around her shoulders. He’s so close she can smell him now, feel his breath on her neck. He’s intoxicating this close.

She steps toward the door. ‘Well, thank you for dinner. Really. Hope I haven’t held you up too long?’

She places a hand on the door handle, turning back to look at him.

‘Nope, all good. Gonna jerk off in the shower then hit the sack’

She eyes him to see if he’s serious and it’s clear he is.

‘What?’ he shrugs with a cheeky grin.

‘Nothing’ she grins back. ‘Truth is, I’ll probably do the same’

‘Nice’

They stare awkwardly for a few seconds then Daisy pushes the door open to take the few steps to the ground. It’s cool out and she’s glad she bought her coat even though there’s not far to walk.

‘Well, have a good night’ she winks and he winks back.

‘You too’

She waves goodbye and sets off, realising he’s watching her the whole time until the outside light of her trailer flicks off then his door closes.

Daisy tries her best not to picture him jerking off while she’s getting herself off in the shower later, but it’s all lies. Lately he’s the only one she thinks of when she comes and that’s the truth of it.

And she can't help but wonder who _he’ll_ be thinking of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🤗❤ If there's any suggestions/scenes you'd like to see play out in this fic, please drop them in the comments. No hate please! You should've all read the tags before you started reading so don't come here and hate on me. Don't like, don't read. But for all those who did enjoy it, I'd love for you to let me know!! x


End file.
